


Lazy Morning

by TheRisingTied



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Lazy morning sexy times, Little bit dirty talk, M/M, Oral, PWP Porn without Plot, blowjob, plot what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingTied/pseuds/TheRisingTied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, Kirk isn't sure how this happened. Why he is here now, in this bed, feeling warm and comfortable, a body right next to his own, sending him waves of nice heat which comforts the captain even more. Sometimes he thinks about it, tries to come to a conclusion and a reason why it exactly happened like it did, but sometimes he just shrugs it off and takes it as it is. Because it is good, it is nice, it is wonderful, and he doesn't want to question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in english. English isn't my first language, but I tried my best to make it as good as possible. Please be patient with me and if you find any mistakes - collect them if you want or print trading cards or whatever... :D They're yours. Keep them. But please be nice to them!

To be honest, Kirk isn't sure how this happened. Why he is here now, in this bed, feeling warm and comfortable, a body right next to his own, sending him waves of nice heat which comforts the captain even more. Sometimes he thinks about it, tries to come to a conclusion and a reason why it exactly happened like it did, but sometimes he just shrugs it off and takes it as it is. Because it is good, it is nice, it is wonderful, and he doesn't want to question it.

Like he doesn't question why his male lover isn't just someone, but Khan Noonien Singh, the Augment they had to fight against some time ago. He really doesn't want to think about it because he knows there isn't a real answer besides „wow, he's got gorgeous eyes“, and „well, I really like his bum“ or, to be more specific, „he is hot as fuck“. Okay, there is more than the obviously great view of this man, but Kirk cannot put it into words right now. Maybe because he is still dizzy and this body heat makes him go crazy.

He slowly shifts closer to the man who lies right next to him, with his back towards the captain, and the man slowly wraps an arm around the Augment, places his hand onto his naked chest. He can feel the pure and solid heartbeat here, how it nearly vibrates through his fingertips right into his own heart, and it makes him feel loved, though Khan doesn't say a word right now. But Khan probably knows that Kirk is awake, and Kirk knows that Khan knows that he is awake. Because the man always knows everything, maybe it has to do with his Augment powers, his much more developed senses, or with whatever the fuck. Kirk really doesn't know. Sometimes he doesn't even understand how this beautiful body functions, and maybe he doesn't want to. Kirks shifts even closer, presses his chest and his belly against the mans back, slowly caressing that beautiful, strong chest with his fingers.

„You're hard.“, Khan finally murmurs, and it is as if Kirk wakes up from a trance before he glances down at himself – well, yes, obviously he is.

„Well...“ he begins, but he know it's useless. He tries, anyway. „You know, sometimes in the morning... bloody thing.“ He chuckles. He tries. He fails.

„Of course.“, Khan simply answers with his dark, nearly vibrating voice. Oh, his voice. Kirk loves it, even more in the morning when it sounds a little bit sleepy and even deeper than usual, when it's so vibrant it echoes through the room right into Kirks ears, his mind, his heart, his groin. He can't do anything about it, it just happens. And Khan knows that. Kirks knows.

There is a brief moment of silence, before the Augment lets out a soft breath and shifts even closer, so that Kirks fully erect cock fits perfectly in the crack of his arse. Of course they are both naked. Why? Because Kirk loves to watch Khans naked body, to look at his nice chest and his beautiful hips, the wonderful curve of his arse. And, he knows, Khan loves to do that too. To watch Kirk in the same way. And of course they like to touch each other, there really should be no clothing in between. Just skin on skin. It feels right, it feels like home to them.

But Kirk stops thinking, because his cock is nestled right inbetween those wonderful round, soft, hairless arse cheeks, and he can feel the heat there, how it quickly crawles into his groin, making his arousal even harder. Fuck, Khans bum is the best thing Kirk had ever seen, and now this wonderful thing slowly begins to rub on him, on his cock, and Kirk cannot supress a low sigh. Khan chuckles. Kirk loves the way he chuckles.

Kirks hand which rested on Khans chest begins to move again, his fingertips trail over the soft skin, the hard muscles, paint circles here and there, until he can feel Khans left, beautiful nipple. It is soft under his fingers, so unbelievably smooth, but it soon becomes hard and after a few second the nub presses nearly aggressive against those caressing fingers, and Kirk happily begins to rub it, lightly squeezes it, causing the Augment to let out a quiet moan. The captain knows that Khan loves it, when his nipples are being touched. Although his whole body is made for being a perfect soldier, hard muscles and all, and although he can handle nearly any pain, his skin is also utterly sensitive. Maybe that's the reason behind his sensitivity, that he is hard as steel and just perfect. Doesn't matter at all, because Kirk loves it and Khan loves it, too. They both love it.

When Kirk presses his fingernails into the pink skin, Khan lets out a groan and his body shivers, causing Kirk to push his cock even more against this wonderful backside. God, Khans voice alone can make him come, he just needs to say the right things, to moan and to make sexy noises, and Kirk would become a puddle of... lust? Whatever. He can't think straight. But he is sure, he definitely would melt into a puddle of lust, if this even makes sense.

„Captain!“ Khan says, he grins, and the captain places heated kisses all over the mans neck, licking the skin, tasting it feverishly. Khan tastes good, so good, like vanilla and spices and that one taste he can't define, it's just Khan himself and it makes him go wild. He can now feel Khans hand on his own which is still caressing the tender nipple, and Khan pushes it down, over his belly, his wonderful hairless belly, and Kirk groans. He knows where he is going, and he cannot wait for it.

They both love lazy morning sex. They don't need to fuck at all, just touch, grope, kiss, rub. Maybe taste, lick, suck, everything. They both love it when they wake up, feeling all comfortable and cuddly, it makes the sex entirely different than usual. Because the usual thing is kind of dirty, sometimes very rough, fast. That doesn't mean it's not better than the lazy morning sex – both is good, because it is so different. 

Then, Kirk can finally feel Khans rock hard erection under his fingers, the whole length of it, pulsing and throbbing, and Kirks mouth waters. He loves Khans cock, it is big and masculine, bigger than his own but fuck, Khan is an Augment and of course he would be better at everything. He'd even told Kirk back in the Enterprise. And when Kirk had seen his cock for the first time, he knew that Khan had been right. Kirk slowly strokes this wonderful part of Khans body, up to the tip and down to the root again, before he rubs the glans with his palm. Khan groans, shivers again, his own hand gone somewhere, probably to his own chest. Khan likes it to be touched while he rubs his own nipples, it turns him an, and it also turns on Kirk.

Again, Khan presses his lovely arse against Kirks manhood, and the captain pushes, pushes, until his dick slips down, now nestling between Khans wonderful thighs, his lower arse cheeks, right there where his wonderful pink hole is, so tight and hot. Kirk cannot supress a low moan, and he begins to fuck the space between those hard thighs, between the soft arse cheeks, and he can feel the arsehole on the upper side of his cock. He really wants to push his tip against it, but instead he bites his bottom lip, closes his eyes. He is leaking, he can feel it, he makes Khan wet with his own precome, and if this isn't the hottest thing on earth he really doesn't know what is. Well, to be honest, everything is the hottest thing right now because Khan and his back, his bum, his cock, his whole body. His moan, his everything.

„You like that, don't you?“ The deep voice of the Augment vibrates into Kirks head, and the captain is only able to moan, louder this time, while his hand works Khans shaft, up and down, and he can feel how it becomes slippery, how he spreads Khans precome over his long and thick cock. Yes, please, keep talking, please, he thinks, and again he kisses Khans neck. His wonderful, long neck.

„You like to fuck the crease of my arse, you like how it feels, don't you? Captain?“ Kirk can hear how Khan smirks, and Kirk gets faster, now really pushes his dick into the hot slippery space, pounding into it, feels the heated skin around his cock. And Khan presses his thighs together, even more than before, and it all becomes tighter and more wonderful. Kirk knows he won't last long like this, with his hand on Khans long cock, his own erection fucking the tight space. The captain can already feel the hotness in his groin growing, he can feel how it builds up, how his own movements become erratic, how his hand is unable to hold onto a steady rythm...

But then, Khan shifts away, laves Kirk alone, and Kirk whimpers, opens his eyes. But only to see how Khan rolls around, moves down until his face is lined up with Kirks cock, and when the Augment opens his mouth and looks up to the young man, Kirk is afraid that he would actually come because of this view. He breathes in deeply, tries to focus, and Khan gets the hint, waits a few seconds before he licks over the leaking tip. So hot, so fucking hot and wet. Kirk shudders.

„I love your taste.“ Khan begins, his eyes fall down onto Kirks cock while he licks the slit, pushes the tip of his tongue in it. Sometimes Kirk hates it that Khan is such an expert, he gives the best blowjobs on earth and this fucker knows that he's good. He fucking knows. And when Kirk is moaning, whining, groaning it only pushes the self-convidence of the Augment. As if he hasn't got enough of it already.

Khan now licks the whole glans, then he let it slip between his lips, gently sucks, rolls his tongue around it. Kirk presses his teeth together and grabs two hands full of Khans hair, fists it roughtly, but he doesn't care. And he knows that Khan likes it.

„Look at you, Jim. Your tip is leaking, you are shivering, and all because I rubbed myself on your cock for a short time. You're such a slut!“ It's teasing, Kirks knows, because Khan knows that Kirk loves his voice, and he happily uses it to make the captain even more wild and aroused. Fucker.

„Dammit!“, Kirk finally curses and he looks down, his teeth still pressed together tightly. „I swear to god, if you don't start sucking me down now, I will kill you!“

Khan chuckles and he smiles up at the blonde man before he – finally – opens his mouth again. Kirk doesn't hesitate, he just pushes inside the wet heat, wonderfully slick and hot, and he pushes even further until his balls touch Khans chin, his nose buried into his pubic hair. And Khan sucks him down into his throat without gagging – and Kirks thinks to himself, who is the slut right now. He says it.

„You call me a slut, Khan... but look at you, how you suck down my cock. Yes, you're a cock-sucking whore, you don't even gag, look at you...“ And now Kirk begins to fuck this beautiful mouth, the long throat, and Khan obeys, of course he does, because he is turned on by this as much as Kirk is. Yes, Khan really is, because he begins to touch himself – the right hand pinches and pulls his nipples while the left hand strokes his own cock rapidly, up and down the long shaft. A beautiful sight.

Kirk needs to hold his eyes open, he really does, because he wants to see how he fucks this ridiculous cupids bow, how it stretches over his big cock, he wants to see when Khan looks up at him with his lust-filled eyes, so blue and wonderful, he wants to see it all and to he forces himself. He really also wants to close his eyes, his body wants, but no, he is strong, he will manage this.

What he cannot manage is the heat which builds up again in his groin, and to be honest, this time he really doresn't want to supress it. This time he wants to come, right down into this wonderful long throat, and he wants to feel Khan swallow it all down, like the slut he is. Yes, he wants that. And he does.

Kirk comes with a low, loud moan, and he forces his dick deep into the wide opened mouth. It takes all his strengh to keep his eyes open, to see how Khan looks up at him in this moment, but it is worth it. Khan sucks, Khan swallows, and he doesn't stop to touch himself while he does it, he still strokes his enormous cock and then Kirk can see how the Augment explodes, how his whole body trembles and shivers, and he can feel hot semen on his legs and on his feet, and then he closes his eyes because his own orgasm is too strong now, too hard. He enjoys it, the waves, the heat, let his own body shiver and jerk until it is over, and the only thing he feels is warmth and so much comfort. And Khans mouth how it slowly lets out Kirks throbbing, softening dick.

When the captain opens his eyes again, Khan lies right next to him on his back, his chest moving up and down while he takes deep breaths, and their eyes met. They smile at each other for some long moments, Kirk enjoys the emotions in Khans face. He always does, because Khan is so opened up in those situations that it just feels like... love. It really feels like it. It is love. It really is. And right now Kirk can see it on this beautiful face, in this gorgeous eyes, and he really doesn't want anything at all but this man. With all his heart.

He still doesn't know why it had happened, that they are sharing a bed and a flat now, he still cannot find a conclusion and a reason behind this – but again, Kirk doesn't really care. He shrugs it off. It is good as it is and probably, he doesn't need a reason at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little PWP ficlet. I wrote it because, well, KHIRK!, and because I want to become better in english. This was actually pretty hard for me (because of course I started with porn, lol) but I hope it was not that bad. Have a nice day!


End file.
